


After the Storm

by perilpetrol



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angela works to hard, At least until he gets drunk, But then they ate all the food, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gency, Give her a break, Hanzo has a stick up his ass, It no good, Jesse has a high alcohol tolerance, M/M, Omnics won the first war, Shimada Pocket used to be strong, humanity now lives in these pockets, in which case prepare yourselves, she deserves it, until he is also drunk, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perilpetrol/pseuds/perilpetrol
Summary: Humanity lost.It was a war of their own doing, and they failed spectacularly to bring their creations back under their control. Now, the Omnics rule the entire world. Humanity has been forced back into small settlements that are slowly being hunted down and destroyed. This is the world that Hanzo and Genji Shimada live in. Had not been for the aid of Angela Ziegler, it would have been the world Genji died in.Now hiding out in a small settlement near what used to be Zurich, Switzerland, Genji begins to realize the true nature of the Omnic War, and that things are much darker than they first appeared.





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!  
> I know I haven't posted a lot in *Looks at most recent work* a few months, but don't worry! I'm not dead! And I and my friend Anna are working on a Gency fan fiction! I hope you like it!  
> My tumblr: http://howdoihumanpls.tumblr.com/  
> Anna's Tumblr: https://chocolatechip-master.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji fucks up

We had always assumed we were invincible.

Why would we not? Before the Omnics won the war, the Shimada clan was incredibly powerful, why would that change now? Why would we ever think to be cautious?  
It has changed. We should have been more careful. But we weren’t, and now we’ve paid the price. 

Everything started on the day I died. 

Up until then, everything was fine. The Omnic Hunters had been unable to find our hideout, a small area known as the Shimada Pocket. Hidden deep within the Alps, we had all assumed they would give up on searching here and leave us alone. Weather was cold and winters were hard, but it was home and was better than most other pockets, which had already been wiped out. And most definitely preferable to the Omnic controlled areas, where humans were used as slaves. 

Hanzo had just come back from a hunting trip when things went south. He carried with him his usual bounty, but the fruits of his labor were less plentiful than usual, the animal population having suddenly and noticeably declined in the preceding months. 

“Another small hunt?” I frowned as Hanzo sat next to the fire, wrapped in layers of fur. He pulled out a knife and began skinning the animals. “Hanzo, we must feed the entire clan, how can we live off of such little food?”

“I am aware,” Hanzo’s voice was clipped. “We’ll talk to Father later.” 

“What will Father be able to do?” I pointed out. “We must move to where the game is more plentiful or we will die.” 

“If we are discovered by the Omnic Hunters we will die for sure,” Hanzo’s tone was final, and brokered no room for debate. He waved his hand, pushing me away, continuing to cut away the fur. I frowned, crossing my arms and squatting down next to my brother by the fire. 

“What happens once we run out of food?” I murmured, actively avoiding Hanzo’s stare. 

“We will survive, our clan is strong, we will find a way,” He said firmly. I wished I could understand my brother’s seemingly blind hope, but I knew I could not get him to change his mind. Hanzo set aside his half-skinned rabbit and glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. “If you’re really that afraid of what’s to come, then let’s talk to Father. Hopefully he can appease your nerves.” 

Cleaning his knife with a rag, Hanzo jerked his head at me in a motion to stand up. I did, and stiffly followed him towards our Father’s tent. Sojiro Shimada was meditating when we came in, his back to us, turned towards a great tapestry depicting two dragons circling each other. Hanzo motioned for me to be quiet as we stepped towards our father. We sank to our knees behind him, the two of us silent for a moment. 

“Father,” Hanzo spoke. “Forgive us for intruding.” Sojiro hummed in acknowledgement, turning his head. 

“Hanzo, Genji,” He greeted warmly. “Do you need something?” 

“Father, the game in this area is starting to decline, our hunts are returning less and less food each time,” I said anxiously. “We need to do something or we will all starve.”

Sojiro let out a sigh, turning to face us. “Hanzo, how much food do we have in storage?” 

“Not much,” Hanzo admitted, knitting his eyebrows. “If things don’t improve soon…” He trailed off. I didn’t need him to finish his sentence to understand what he was implying. 

“That’s why we have to move,” I said urgently. “If we don’t go soon, I can guarantee it won’t be the Omnic Hunters that find us first.” Sojiro contemplated this for a second

“The Omnic Hunters have been spotted less and less in this region, we believe they think they have drown out the last of humanity’s resistance.” He said. “If conditions do not improve, and it continues to be as come as it has, we may have to consider moving the clan.” 

“I think we’ll be fine,” Hanzo protested. I wanted to argue with him, explain how we would not last another winter with this little food. I had barely let out a word before I heard a loud explosion and felt the ground shake. I turned around, my eyes widening. Rising to my feet, I ran out into the open, barely hearing Hanzo and my father call out my name behind him. A torrent of Omnic soldiers came flooding into the camp, mowing down clan members in a matter of seconds. I made a break for my tent to grab my sword, Hanzo shouting my name and tearing after me. 

I didn’t listen to him, I knew the Omnic Hunters were more powerful than I, that I wouldn’t survive going against a single Hunter much less the stream of soldiers currently pouring through our camp. But I could not let the clan go unprotected, I could not, in a single moment of chaos, let the last of Humanity fall. 

The cold metal under my hands was oddly familiar as I leapt into battle, hardly thinking of my own well being over my clanmates. Slicing Omnics into pieces, I could see the rest of us getting over our initial shock and rushing into battle with what meager weapons we had managed to scrounge up after the war. How had they found us? We had been so careful never to be seen, never to leave the small scrap of land we had managed to tear away from them. And yet they were here, and they had decided that our small clan was enough of a threat to their rule that we had to be extinguished. 

But I was not going to let that happen. 

“Genji!” Hanzo shouted suddenly, tearing my attention away from the Omnic I was currently ripping apart. “Behind you! Watch out!” 

I had barely managed to turn around in time and duck out of the way of a bullet that would have certainly killed me. It nicked my ear and I hissed in pain, clapping my hand to it. Hanzo ran up to me, deflecting a bullet with the flat side of his blade. 

“Are you okay?!” He demanded. 

“Fine,” I said. “Just focus on the task at hand, and we’ll talk once this is over!” Slicing the sharp edge of my blade into another omnic I took a step back, trying to regain my breath. My ear stung horribly. 

I would like to say that we miraculously won the fight, and reclaimed our territory, but, that did not happen. Instead an Omnic came up suddenly from behind my brother, knocking the sword out of his hand and onto the snow. Hanzo stooped to catch it, but the blade was ripped from under his fingertips as the Omnic pulled it up by its handle from the snow. 

Hanzo’s eyes widened. The sword came down in a near perfect arc, almost at the perfect position to cut my brother in half. 

Ice slipped into my stomach. My feet moved irrationally and of their own accord. In one motion, I had shoved Hanzo out of the way, and I saw in the path of blade. There was a blinding moment of pain, a sickening noise of flesh being sliced open, and the sound of Hanzo screaming in horror.

Then, the world went black.


End file.
